The YuGiOh Roadtrip From HECK!
by The Maine Coon Cat
Summary: What happens when half of the Yugioh cast is forced to travel in a stupid van together for days on end? Total mayhem, of course!
1. SUMMONING!

THE YU-GI-OH ROAD-TRIP FROM **_HECK_**! by The Maine Coon Cat

A parody of all the "Road-Trip", S. I. (Self-Insertion), and O. O. C. stories I have ever seen.

Chapter One: SUMMONING!

Little Yugi Motou stood in his little kitchen, pouring himself a little bowl of Cheerios. Or the Japanese equivalent of Cheerios, anyway. "Ah, what a wonderful, peaceful morning! I LOVE (the Japanese equivalent of–) Cheerios!"

"Me too." Came a dark voice from behind him. Little Yugi (who was lucky enough not to have been holding his cereal at the moment) leapt approximately four feet, six inches into the air. Wow! That's taller than he is! Any-who...

"YAMI!" he cried.

Indeed, it WAS Yami Yugi, in all his bishie glory. Take a good look at him, obsessed fan-girls, for now he has his Own Body.

"Yes." Yami responded needlessly. "I don't know how it happened."

"Maybe something EVIL is afoot!" Poor Yugi cried.

"Perhaps." Yami narrowed his (GORGEOUS!) eyes in determination. "And we WILL find that evil! ...Right after we eat breakfast."

But before they could eat their yummy (Japanese equivalent of–) breakfast, a bright green light appeared!

AND IT TRANSPORTED THEM OUT OF THE KITCHEN, CEREAL AND ALL!

Just kidding! The cereal got left behind.

Poor cereal...

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

"Ugh...where are we?"

Both the bishies opened their eyes to see...

A warehouse and two blue vans?

"Welcome, Yugi-boy!" A familiar voice called. "And, um...OTHER Yugi-boy."

"Yami Yugi." Yami corrected him, before pointing and yelling, "Why have you brought us here, Pegasus!"

"HUH? Well, I never! _I_ didn't bring you here! Look around! _MY_ evil lairs are SO much more _CHIC_!"

"So... who DID bring us here?"

"Well, that's what everyone would like to know."

Once again, little Yugi leapt in the air. Only this time, he twirled for some reason. "TEA?"

And not JUST Tea! There was Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, Marik, _Yami_ Marik (in his own body too!), Duke, Weevil, and...**Dartz**? That blue-headed FREAK with the sea monster and glow-y stone thing! What's HE doing here?

But Tea didn't get a chance to respond (Awww!-–NOT.) because everyone's attention was suddenly turned to...

The authoress of this fanfic! Behold her in all her supreme (-ly stupid!) S. I. splendor! "Hey everyone!" she chirped.

"Why are we here, fiend!" Yami Yugi (but we'll just call him "Pharaoh" from now on, okay?) yelled.

"You are going to do something no one has ever done before! EVER! You are the best! The bravest! The only people qualified for this mission! YOU ARE GOING TO...get me a candy bar!"

The S. I. Took a moment to observe her stunned audience.

"A candy bar!" Seto Kaiba was livid; but he's always livid about something, so no one cared. "You kidnaped us so we could get you a CANDY BAR?"

"A candy bar...from across the world!" S. I. Faith added, as if that made anything better. "And you're going to ride there in those two big, blue vans! They each seat six, so you'll have to split up, 'cause there's eleven of you."

"I don't want to be here!" Seto growled; but Seto never wanted to be ANYWHERE, so no one cared. Well, no one except Mokuba, but Mokuba ALWAYS cares about his big brother, so... he was just upset.

S. I. Faith ignored Seto, along with all the other protests coming from her audience. "I've already set everything up, so there's NO WAY OUT OF IT. And no–" She glared at Pharaoh, who was opening his mouth to say something. "–I will NOT duel you. Live with it."

She continued. "Anyway, money for gas, food, and hotel-staying is already provided, and I have the groups all picked out...

LIGHT BLUE VAN or VAN 1

Duke (as the driver)

Yugi

Pharaoh

Tea

Seto

Mokuba

DARK BLUE VAN or VAN 2

Marik (as the driver)

Yami Marik

Dartz

Weevil

Pegasus

Get it? Got it? HUH? Good. GET SEATED NOW!"

And, with that, she disappeared, leaving everyone stupefied.

"...I call front seat!" Weevil cried.

"NEVER!" Pegasus shrieked, and all the others watched the two imbeciles race for Van 2. Unfortunately, both got there at relatively the same time, and a girly cat-fight ensued.

"HA!" Pegasus yelled victoriously, slamming the door in Weevil's face.

"You just got lucky!" The boy replied, slinking into the back.

Tea lifted her head proudly. "We don't need to fight over seats, do we guys? We're FRIENDS."

But, in back of her, said 'friends' were all fighting for the passenger's seat as well.

Eventually, Tea won.

"Ha-ha! LOSERS." She chorused as the van started up.

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

In the Dark Blue Van, hereafter referred to as 'V2', Yami Marik was having a royal fit.

"**_YOU_**! She. Picked. **_YOU_** to be the driver!"

The good _other_ Marik sighed contemptuously, "**_I'M_** not insane...like SOME people I know."

"**I'M NOT INSANE**! **I'M A _RADICAL_**!"

The rest in the backseat moved as far away from the psychopath as possible. (Just so you know, he was sitting in the middle, because Weevil and Dartz both had blueish hair, and it just wouldn't have looked right to have them sit together. It would have _CLASHED._)

Dartz (who was seated to the left of Psycho Yami) inspected his fingernails in an 'I'm-soooooo-much-better-than-yooooouuuu' fashion. "If you two _baboons_ are finished bickering, where exactly is this–" He shuddered. "–'_Candy Bar_' we are supposed to be after?"

"At the other end of the earth." Marik answered casually.

"I don't have time for this!" Weevil squawked.

"Why? Where do you need to be?"

Weevil just snarled in response, because in reality, he did not need to be anywhere. Because he was a nerdy loser who had no friends. Let's all feel sad for Weevil a second...

...(boo-hoo)...

Okay, we're done!

Pegasus wasn't listening to the conversation, and was quite surprised when Marik (the one driving– not Mr. Weirdo) tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, will you hand me the map, please?"

"Why, yes." he said. Unfortunately for Pegasus, he did not know where the map was. "Um..."

"I think it's in the glove box." Marik offered nicely.

But, being so used to riding in a glove-box-less limousine all his life, he didn't know what a glove box was, or why a MAP would be in it when it was called a GLOVE box.

Marik didn't look so nice anymore. In the backseat, his yami snickered violently.

"Just let me get it." Marik reached over, opening the glove box and feeling around. Finally, he pulled out a map and handed it to Pegasus. "You can READ maps, can't you?"

And, in fact, he COULD! Huzza! Huzza! Soon, the trio knew exactly where they were going.

"Wait a minute–we've passed that barn THREE TIMES already!" Yami Marik cried.

"PEGASUS!"

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

(A/N: Well, there it is. Oh, and, before you review, I want to let you know that I am not making fun of anyone's story in particular–this was actually inspired by a 'Fruits Basket' parody I read awhile ago.

Please read and review! And no flames or criticism that rips the story apart.

FRENCH TOAST AND JUICE FOR ALL MY REVIEWERS!)


	2. The Reststop of DOOM!

**Chapter Two**: **The Rest-Stop...OF _DOOM_!**

A/N: Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews!

!**_PLEASE READ THIS_**!

Okay, I do **NOT** mean to insult or ridicule **ANYONE** in particular. In fact, **I am only** **doing this for fun**. It started out as a silly little piece that I wanted to post to **_MAKE PEOPLE_** **_LAUGH_**. It is a **PARODY**, **_NOT_** a bashing. I bash **NO ONE**.

ALSO: Do not expect me to conform to parodying "Rules". This is for **FUNit is not (as I said) a bashing or a ridiculing.** Fun, **_FUN_** people. Remember that.

Any...way... Enjoy the fic.! I'LL GET YOU THOSE WAFFLES–I PROMISE!

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

In Van Number One, hereafter referred to as '**V1**', things weren't much better.

"Look at that barn! I've seen that barn THREE TIMES already!" Duke fumed sexily.

"I think we're lost." Setp Kaiba intoned darkly.

"No **DUH**, Kaiba!" Tea huffed...huffily. Duke turned to her.

"Tea, get on your cell-phone and call Marik. Ask him what the heck's goin' on."

And so she did! Because–**_WHAT_**? Are you actually expecting a _**PLOT** _here?

"Uh, hi, Marik... Yeah, the barn. Where are we? ...Oh... Don't you have a map?" A piercing scream issued from the phone. "Oh. Well, why don't YOU just pull over and read it?"

"I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Mokuba called from the backseat.

"Yeah, Mokuba has to go, anyway. Is there a place to stop up ahead?"

As if on cue (MWAHAHAHA! MAY-BEH it IS!) A sign reading 'Rest Stop–Two Miles' appeared before them.

"Okay, we'll see you there." Tea clicked the phone off and turned to Duke. "There's a rest-stop ahead."

"I hate rest stops." Seto intoned darkly. But Seto hated almost everything, so no one really cared. Except for Mokuba, who nodded in agreement.

"Me too, but it's better than holding it or...you know."

Yugi and Pharaoh, despite being in the middle of all this, had remained strangely silent until now. "Do you have to go too, Pharaoh?" Yugi asked in his friendly, concerned manner.

Pharaoh, who had not had his own body for over 5,000 years, and who hadn't really thought about 'going' for said amount of time, and who was now feeling quite ashamed for having for having forgotten, among everything else in his past life, how **TO** go, replied strangely, "I just don't remember anymore..."

Everyone was vaguely disturbed.

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

"PUBLIC REST-ROOMS!" Pegasus gasped in horror, "Do you even KNOW how FILTHY they are?"

Dartz was also ticked, "Do you have any idea who I **_AM_**? I could have DESTROYED YOU INSTANTLY, but I spared you! And _**THIS** _is the thanks I get?"

Weevil didn't care. Maybe going to the bathroom would ease the pain in his lonely, bug-like heart.

Yami Marik wondered what he was going to do with his cape. He hoped those stall doors had the little coat hooks on them.

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

About 10 minutes later, the two vans pulled over to a shabby, dilapidated rest-stop. Mokuba, who was by now in immense discomfort, practically rocketed from VI and into the bathrooms. Everyone else came out slowly. Well, except Pegasus, who decided he'd rather get it over with **quickly**. Why? Maybe it's because he has **SILVER** hair! Silver...**_LIKE A SPORTS CAR_**! Ahahahahah!

...Whatever.

Yugi and a despondent Pharaoh headed in next, followed by creepy Weevil, while Yami Marik hollered because now he'd have to WAIT to go. AGH! INJUSTICE!

Seto Kaiba stood uncomfortably outside the door to Mokuba's stall. Why was he there? Well, he had to protect his BROTHER, of course! Mokuba might flush himself down the toilet or something! And Seto would never forgive himself if he let that happen...again.

Dartz stood far away from the bathrooms, reminding himself that he was a Dark Lord of Spooky Evil, and he didn't NEED to use the bathroom. Even if he really, **REALLY _DID_**. He took his mind off it by assaulting the locals. "You there! Park squirrel! Go do my bidding!"

The squirrel chattered, running off in a random direction and twitching. Dartz sneered in disgust at it's blatant disobedience. "I trusted you... and _THIS_ is how you repay me? **FOOL**!"

Weevil lingered on the grass, sadly picking up a beetle. "My only friends are bugs... " he mourned, "Well, bugs and Rex. ...But I don't know where he is... I'M SO ALONE!"

Poor little nerd. I would be his friend, but, naaaahhh...

Meanwhile, Yugi was waiting outside of his yami's stall. "So...you almost done?"

Pharoah had no idea whether he was or not, so he mumbled unintelligently.

"Are you...okay?" Yugi pressed.

"I'll be out soon." He sighed. "Now, where does **THAT** go?"

"What?"

"...Nothing..."

Beside Yugi and Pharaoh was Yami Marik in HIS little stall, trying to hang his gigantic cape and avoid falling into the toilet at the same time. "RRRRRR!" He growled, just before tripping and plummeting backwards, **"NOOOOOO!"**

The fall was spectacular... The splash was inspired... The whole incident would have been talked about for GENERATIONS, had anybody actually seen it, and Yami Marik felt as if he had become one with the porcelain throne!

In other words...

He was stuck good.

Yugi, who had heard Yami Marik's screams, looked toward his door in concern and watched as about ten gallons of water flowed out from beneath it. "Are YOU okay, Yami Marik?"

"NO, YOU FOOL! I'M **_STUCK_** !" he howled, "Go get Marik!"

"But–" Yugi was torn, "Pharaoh–"

"I'll be fine, Yugi." Came Pharaoh's depressed voice.

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

Marik and Tea were busy looking over 'The Map'. Suddenly, **Dora The Explorer **music began to play...

"It's the map, it's the map, it's the map, it's the map, **IT'S THE MAP**!"

But they weren't paying attention, "And so, if we go West, we should reach the other side of the world by JANUARY!"Marik said like Spongebob Squarepants.

"Uh-huh!" Tea exclaimed moronically, because, besides droning on about friendship all the time, that was all she was good for.

"Marik! Marik!" Came Yugi's panicked shout, "Yami Marik's stuck in the toilet!"

Marik sighed, "Not AGAIN! That stupid cape of his!" and marched off toward the bathrooms.

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

"So...you're stuck in the toilet?" Pharaoh asked, since it was just the two of them.

"Yeah..." Yami Marik heaved a big sigh. "...At least my cape is dry."

"That's good."

"It is."

"Would it help if you had your Millennium Rod?"

"It might." Yami Marik's voice perked up. "Why? Do you have it?"

"No."

"...Oh."

"Sorry."

"It's okay..."

"Oh, here comes someone."

"I hope it's Marik."

"Hm..."

And it WAS Marik! And pretty soon, Yami Marik was free! **HUZZAH!**

He grabbed his cape and stalked outside, his hikari following him and shaking his head. "You and that cape..."

Yugi stood impatiently outside Pharaoh's stall once again. "Pharaoh! We have to get going!"

"Just a minute."

"No, **NOW**!"

"Fine..." The door opened, and Pharaoh stepped out with a pained look on his face.

"What TOOK you TWO HOURS and FIFTY-SIX minutes to go to the BATHROOM?"

He hung his abnormally spiky head. "I had...trouble."

Yugi frowned, and the two washed their hands and headed out.

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

Duke sat in V1, looking sexy as ever. He hadn't gone to the bathroom, because sexy people...just didn't.

Instead, he pondered as to why he didn't have his own chapter yet.

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

A/N: Hey, everyone! Hope you enjoyed this! AND I'LL GET YOU THE WAFFLES! AGH! AGH! (runs off screaming)


	3. In Which The Cast Sleeps!

**Chapter 3**: **In Which The Cast _Sleeps_!**

Night descended ever so stealthily on our traveling friends, and Marik was beginning to...

"MARIK, **WAKE** **UP**!"

"Zzzz...-uh?"

HONK! HONK! "CRAZY DRIVER!"

Marik looked up just in time to see a truck wiz past him, "Nice to see you..." he murmured, "Cheese-whiz..."

"We need to get you off the road!" Pegasus cried, grabbing the wheel.

Weevil had his head between his legs, hyperventilating; Dartz was calling to the Leviathan for mercy and protection; and Yami Marik was bellowing at his hikari for being a threat to his existence...again.

"**PULL OVER, PEGASUS**!" Bug-Boy shrieked between fainting spells.

And so he did!

(If you haven't guessed already... THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

Duke pulled up behind the V2. "What the-?"

Pegasus, Weevil, and Dartz were standing by the van. Well, Weevil was actually leaning against the car and having an asthmatic attack. Hey, with that voice, what do you expect?

Yami Marik was mercilessly beating his hikari, who didn't seem to notice. Or maybe he was just unconscious. Ah-well...

Pegasus, who, so far, seems to be the only voice of reason to this group, rasped, "I think we all need some sleep!"

"_I _don't need sleep!" Seto intoned darkly. But Seto never needed ANYTHING, so no one cared.

Well, MOKUBA cared, but he didn't say so. Which doesn't really make much sense. What did he care about? His brother? Sleeping?

**_Cupcakes?_**

Duke yawned, stretching sexily. "Yeah, I could use a few Z's."

Weevil had calmed down considerably, and was now lying on the ground. Good thing it was summer, or he would have frozen to death. Because he was a friendless (except for Rex and bugs) loser. Pooooorrrrr, nerdy Weevil.

...(boo-hoo)...

Everyone else just went away, agreeing with Duke, because no one wants to hear THEM talk. Puh... Like we care what THEY say.

Anywho...

(C'mon, don't you know that... THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE?)

**V1**

Duke slept curled in the driver's seat, while Tea leaned her recliner back so she could stare at her wonderful LOVE CHIPMUNK–the Pharaoh (or **_ATEMU_**, for SOME of you. **_YOU_** know who you are!) . Even though we all know Pharaoh will never, ever go out with her because–COME ON– she's annoying!

Seto and Mokuba were cuddled together. AWWWW! Kodak moment!

And Pharaoh and Yugi were unspectacularly leaned against the windows. MAN, their boring. (sighs) .

(I'm tellin' you... THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

**V2**

Marik was now sprawled out in the PASSENGER'S seat, in case he woke up and tried to drive again. _Yami_ Marik had the driver's seat, on the count of that he threatened to disembowel anyone who would **DARE** take it from him.

Pegasus got a window seat, as did Dartz, so poor Weevil had to sleep in the back. The FAR back. He hadn't wanted to sleep on the floor, but Dartz and Pegasus didn't like him very much. So he lay there and thought endlessly about bugs, Rex, and back when he was cool.

What a depressing person, Weevil is.

(You silly reader, you must know that... THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

Everyone was asleep, duh.

Duke dreamt about his games becoming even MORE popular than duel monsters. (Heh...dream on, sexy boy...)

Tea dreamt about–**GASP–** FRIENDSHIP! Friendship and kissing Pharaoh.

Yugi dreamt of...CHEERIOS! Or the Japanese equivalent of Cheerios, anyway. They were so sweet... those cheerios... Sweet and round and crispy, just the way life should be...

Pharaoh dreamt dark dreams of his past life. "The moose..." He groaned. "The **MOOSE**...!"

Seto dreamt about–**_GASP_**– defeating Yugi in a duel and being world champion again...

Mokuba dreamt of his brother, because Seto is his LIFE.

**V2**

Yami Marik dreamt of taking over the world. That, and driving recklessly down the road with the Millennium Rod at his side. "C'mon, Roddy!" he cheered, "Lets run over that helpless pedestrian!"

Roddy said nothing, but you could tell he was happy...

Marik dreamt about searing pain, because, although he didn't know it yet, he had been beaten senseless by his hikari...

Pegasus dreamt about his lost love...**_CECILIA_**! He cried and cried...

Weevil dreamt about his voice becoming masculine and sexy, instead of the girl-repellent it was now...

And Dartz...WAS AWAKE! He had to GO. Go **BAD**. He wished he had gone at the rest-stop, but NOBODY was to know the secret weakness of Dark Lord Dartz! **ARGH! OH! CRUEL** **FATE!** _Why must it beeeeee_?

As he went to get out, he heard Weevil sleep-talking behind him. "_Ooo-OOO_, **_YEAH_**, I am _SEXYYYY!_" Weevil purred.

Disturbed, Dartz grimaced, heading for the woods.

(Has it finally stuck in your brain that... THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE?)

"Snrk!" Duke awoke from his coolio dream with a start. Awww, man! This was what he got for being sexy!

He had to GO. **NOW**.

Quietly, he got out of the van and headed for the woods.

(Now you know that... THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

Dark Lord Dartz sighed, relieved. No one had seen him. No one knew his 'secret weakness'.

No one...

"Hi, there."

Darts pulled a Yugi, twirling around in midair. "GREAT LEVIATHAN! PROTECT ME! STRIKE DOWN THIS–"

"What? Whoa! It's just me! Duke! Don't be scared!"

Dartz paused, unwilling to admit that he had been frightened. "What did you see?"

"Uh?"

"What did you see?"

"Um...you. Just now. Walking toward the van."

"NO! YOU **LIIIIEEEE**!" Dartz turned and ran like a nervous park squirrel (his hair even looked like a tail!).

Duke watched in amazement, before shrugging and heading back to V1. "I always knew that dude was nuts."

Bah-dum-bum! (Cymbal clang!)

But seriously folks...

(You've already forgotten that... THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE?)

The rest of the night passed uneventfully, except for a couple werewolves and a cheetah attacking the trios...but that doesn't really matter to our plot.

Weevil woke up in the morning to discover that his voice was** NOT **masculine. **NOR** was it sexy.

He was sad.

(ARE YOU STILL READING THIS... SCENE CHANGING DEVICE?)

A/N: If so, than...

Sorry for this chapter's shortness. Heh-heh... (fruit pelts Faith) OW!

Anyway... MOOSE PLUSHIES FOR ALL MY REVIEWERS! DON'T HIT ME NO MORE!


	4. Food And GIRLS!

**Chapter Four: Food...and GIRLS!**

**V1**

"Are we THERE yet?" Mokuba piped up from the far back.

"I TOLD you already! It's only June– we won't be there until JANUARY." Tea cried.

"Awwww!" Mokuba groaned in his cute little Moki way.

Seto was bravely trying to fight hunger pains, because, like Dartz, he hated people thinking that he was merely human. Even though he **WAS. **Human.

Luckily, his little brother noticed his discomfort, and raised his voice yet again. "I'm huuuuuuunnnnnnggggrrrrryyyyyyy!"

And everyone else agreed, because **_--WHAT?--_** are you **_ACTUALLY_** expecting a **_PLOT_** here? **SLAVE-DRIVER!**

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

**V2 **

'Kick, kick, kick, kick, kick...'

"Yami Marik, we'll stop for breakfast soon! Could you just _QUIT IT?"_ Exclaimed Weevil, who was secretly angry at everyone in the car for having a sexier voice than him.

"Weevil's right, Yami Marik...Boy!" Pegasus tried desperately to lighten the tension in the van, "We'll eat soon enough!"

"If **_I_** was driving–" Yami Marik muttered, "We'd have GOTTEN food by now!"

"What? By running over helpless animals?"

Yami Marik glanced at his hikari disdainfully, "If need be."

Dark Lord Of Spooky Evil DARTZ was nervously glaring out the windows, "Fools..." he whispered.

Up ahead the traveling trio, Yami Marik spotted a (_cough_) **Conveniently Placed**, quaint little restaurant. **"THERE!"** he yelled.

'SCREEEEEEECH!'

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

**V1**

"AAAARRRRGGGHHH!"

"WE'RE GONNA' CRASH!"

"WHAT is that nut THINKI—Oh! What a nice little restaurant!" Tea cried girlishly.

Everyone shot her a look, then filed out of the vehicle to catch up with Marik and The Gang (which, if you think about it, would be a cool name for a band).

Inside, the trio of V1 found the trio of the V2 (but, thankfully, no **V8**) sitting at a nearby table.

"Hi, guys!" Yugi sang in his friendly (and much sexier than Weevil's) voice. "Hungry, huh?"

"I'M not hungry." Seto intoned darkly. But Seto never WAS hungry (at least, that's what everyone _thought._), so nobody cared. Except Mokuba, because he knew his brother DID need food...sometimes. But he didn't say anything. So...what was the point of caring at all?

**_ARGH! STOP CARING, MOKUBA! _**

So, everyone sat down and...ORDERED. What did they order, you ask of me? Well...

Marik: Waffles with butter, whip-cream, and strawberries. (And syrup, of course. From now on, that's a given.)

Yami Marik: **'BIG SUPER ULTRA-DELUXE BREAKFAST-Y SPECIAL THING!' **–which would make you explode if I listed everything in it.

Pegasus: A dainty breakfast of toast, eggs, and a cranberry muffin, with a grape-juice spritzer.

Weevil: Whatever it is Weevil eats. Probably something like a pancake cut into the shape of a beetle.

Dartz: Sausage...lots of sausage. (WHAT! He likes MEAT!)

Duke: Breakfast pizza and soda to drink.

Tea: **FRIENDSHIP BREAKFAST COOKIES!** With milk! "Friendship milk!", she added.

Yugi: (The Japanese equivalent of–) Cheerios!

Pharoah: French toast. (Even though he's _EGYPTIAN._)

Seto: Coffee, toast, eggs, and hash-browns. (Nothing sweet in HIS meal, no-sir-ree.)

Mokuba: Chocolate milk, waffles with butter, whip-cream, and raspberries (Just to be different from Marik.).

YAY! AND SO EVERYONE... waited for their meals to get there.

Yami Marik fidgeted, Dartz twitched impatiently...LIKE A SQUIRREL, Weevil scowled at the table, and Tea entertained (or so she thought) everyone else.

"DUH-HUCK!" Tea yelled like a diseased hillbilly as she finished her story, "Weren't that jest the beeeeeees kneeeeeese?"

Everyone looked at her uncomfortably.

"Oh yeaaaaahhh..." Weevil's (NOT SEXY!) voice dripped with sarcasm.

She hung her head.

Suddenly, a scary waiter appeared, setting their food on the table. "EAT, and leave me a big TIP." He commanded.

And so they did!

Then they used the bathroom!

Then they left!

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

Weevil walked out of the bathroom and into the parking lot, realizing that he'd been forgotten. He sighed.

"But THEN, a caravan of GIRLS showed up! PRETTY girls! But only 'Serenity' pretty, and not Kisara or Mai drop-dead-gorgeous. Why? Because it just wouldn't be right for Weevil to have THAT much good luck.

"Ooooh!" A cute little blonde chick squealed, "Isn't he CUTE?"

Weevil swivelled around, looking for the cutie to which the girl referred.

By then , all the girls had filed out of their cars and were glancing him over.

"She means YOU, blue-haired boy!" A red-head giggled.

Weevil blushed crimson, then purple, then...he EXPLODED!

Just kidding!

In reality (or what's left of it), Weevil did blush a bit, but only for a second. Then he puffed out his chest and strutted over to the babes, "Hey there, ladies." he said. Then he clapped a hand over his mouth. His voice! **GIRL REPELLENT**!

But they all cooed giddily, "Aww! He's got such an adorable way of talking!"

This time, Weevil really DID blush purple, but he didn't explode. Awww...

"Are you lost?" Yet another blonde girl exclaimed, blinking her amethyst eyes.

"Um...I think my friends left me behind."

'GASP!' They all gasped gaspily

"Those MEANIES!" A Serenity-look-alike exclaimed.

"Would you like to ride with us?" Blondie Number One asked, "We'd LOVE to have you along!"

'BA-DUMP-BA-DUMP-BA-DUMP!' Weevil's buggy little heart nearly burst. "S-Sure!" he rasped.

"YAY!" All the (Mary-Sue!) girls cheered, "Cutie comes with US!"

AND SO HE DID!

A short while later, however, he woke up to realize that he had fallen in the bathroom. There were no girls there...only toilets. And the toilets didn't think he was very cute.

Weevil was sad again.

Especially when he figured that he must really have a thing for Serenity.

(THIS IS A SCENE-CHANGING DEVICE!)

"WOW... This chapter is SHORT!" Duke exclaimed.

"I know." S. I. Faith nodded. "But the NEXT chapter will be long. I promise. In the meantime, I leave my audience with this..."

_If the cross-country skier is skiing down the road at 40 mph and his leg pops off, how many pancakes will it take to coat the doghouse?_

_**The answer is PINK. Because ice-cream has no bones. **_

I hoped that helped.

(END OF CHAPTER!)


	5. Are You LEFT BEHIND?

**Chapter 5: Are you...LEFT BEHIND?**

When we last left our heroes, they had all forgotten Weevil at a restaurant, because COME ON, they ALWAYS forget about him and Rex in the show!

So Weevil stood in the parking lot, bemoaning his cruel fate when SUDDENLY...

**_Sad music began to play! _**You know–the violin whining? Like in every Disney movie ever MADE? And rain fell too.

Doesn't that BOTHER you? Isn't rain and violin music **SAD**? Disney must think so, because they do it EVERY time a character feels sad! I've been _HAPPY_ when it was raining! Can't they be happy too? Does rain automatically **_appear_** when you're SAD or something? **DOES IT?** Any-who...

It was dark, rainy, violin-y, and sad. Just like poor Weevil.

...(boo-hoo)...

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

Meanwhile, in V1, Tea had sappy love songs playing on the radio.

Duke was displeased. Seto was shamed. Mokuba was mortified. Pharaoh was fretting, and Yugi was yelping...because Pharaoh's heavy foot was on his.

"Um...Tea?" Duke asked timidly. After all, it's never a good thing to interrupt a person's song-enjoying experience. Especially when that person was Tea, who was known to yell rather loudly at anyone who did just that.

She opened one tear-filled eye (the song was sad, I guess) and sniffled, "Y-Yes, Duke?"

"Urgh...nothin'."

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

**V2**

Marik was fuming like some kinda' fuma...fied...thing. "How could you not have told me? Now we have to go ALL THE WAY BACK TO GET HIM!"

Yami Marik, Dartz, and Pegasus shrugged, "We don't HAVE to."

"...I'M TURNING AROUND!"

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

**V1**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Duke cried, swerving sexily.

Everyone in the van watched in awe as V2 swung into the opposite lane.

"A U-TURN!" Tea squawked, "That creep is DITCHING us!"

But Duke followed V2, swinging over as well, just as Tea's cell-phone rang.

"Yes?" She answered, "Oh-no! Oh MAN! ...No! Just like them! ...Yeah... Okay... Bye." She sighed, "We're going back for Weevil."

"AWWWW!" Everyone chorused. Because–COME ON!– No one on YuGiOh likes Weevil except Rex!

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

Weevil sat dejectedly on a bench outside 'The Restaurant', recalling his past. Because we might as well not waste a perfectly good ANGST opportunity!

_FLASHBACK_...

Young Weevil skipped along merrily down a sidewalk. He was duel master NUM-BAH ONE!...besides Kaiba, anyway. He was DA' MAAANNNN!

Girls crowded around just to gawk at him, fans tried to steal his trademark outfit and sell it on E-Bay, even PARK SQUIRRELS bowed down to the awesome might of the mighty **BUG-BOY**!

Life was gooooood...

_END FLASHBACK!_

And now it stunk, Weevil thought despairingly. But at least he had his soul back, after that whole 'Dartz' thing.

Maybe, when they came for him (IF they came) he could convince Dartz to be his friend. After all, they had been through so much together...

And they both had blue hair...

It was a start.

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

'Chug...hug...hugga...chug...splutter...**_DIE_**!'

V2 was out of gas.

Marik let out a 'Marik-Howl-of-RAGE', while Pegasus jumped into the backseat in case said Marik decided to get violent.

V1, coincidently, was also running low on gas. So, after stopping and talking with Marik and doing many other things that were very unimportant to our "plot",V1 decided to go ahead to the nearest gas station and get help.

For convenience's sake, the gas station was also at 'The Restaurant', so Weevil will be back soon.

YAY!

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

UN-fortunately, V2's crew was now stuck in the middle of nowhere and bored out or their skulls.

HAH! That's right! I fooled you! You THOUGHT this chapter was about WEEVIL, didn't you? Well, it's **_NOT! _**It's REALLY about the remaining characters in V2! So, HAH, again.

Yami Marik thought obsessively about Roddy, his millennium rod. Oh, how he _missed_ that rod... The laughs they used to share!

Marik thought obsessively about calm, happy places to cool himself down. If he didn't, he was afraid he would kill someone.

Pegasus–GASP!– thought about Cecelia, and grew sad, thus causing a rainstorm and violin symphony.

Dartz thought about the many ways he could erase Duke's memories...and that stupid squirrel that had disobeyed him at the rest-stop. The foolish little mammal!

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

**3:40 p. m. V2**

Pegasus leaned back wistfully, "I'm boooooooorrrrreeeed!"

Marik was **_THIS CLOSE _**to chopping everybody into little pieces and eating them. "Would you just SHUT–U–"

"I"VE GOT IT!" Dartz bellowed, cutting him off in a very O. O. C. way. "Why didn't I think of it before?" He whipped out a small green stone, "With one touch to the forehead, his memory will be obliterated!"

Yami Marik, for no good reason other than that he was very bored and didn't like Dartz very much, grabbed the stone and slapped it to Dartz's forehead.

'KA-PA-SHA-ZOOMY!'

Dartz blinked his oddly-colored eyes a moment in wonder. "W-Where am I?"

Everyone grinned.

"Hi there!" Yami Marik cooed. Only it sounded like a growl.

Dartz blinked again, looking back and forth at the sinisterly smiling faces before him. "HI!" he said, not nearly in his old, nasty, 'Dark-Lord' way. "Who are you? Who am **_I_**?"

They glanced at each other happily, "We're you friends, and you're...uh..."

"Nincompoop Spiffy The Third!" Pegasus supplied, and everyone but Dartz, a.k.a. 'Nincompoop', chuckled like people do when they are playing a huge, HUGE joke on you.

Yami Marik was the most pleased, since he had made it all happen. "Hey, Nincompoop!" he chortled. Can you imagine YAMI MARIK saying **_Nincompoop_** with that deep, ultra-weird voice of his? CAN YOU? Freaky, isn't it!

"Where am I?" Nincompoop asked.

"Why, you're on a mission!" Marik said. Because, you see, even though he was good now, he wasn't a party-pooper. "And we're you're comrads!"

"We're all stuck in the middle of nowhere." Pegasus stated the first bit of truth that had been told to Nincompoop all day...and it was probably going to be the last too. "And it's YOUR JOB to save us!"

"Really?" Nincompoop lit up like a toddler in a candy store. "How?"

"You...have to...um..."

"GO RUN AROUND THE CAR IN YOUR UNDERWEAR ONE-THOUSAND TIMES!" Yami Marik yelled.

Nincompoop looked kind of suspicious. "Are you _SURE_?"

"Of course!" Marik exclaimed, "Go NOW! Before it's too late!"

In a few moments, the gang was cheering their comrade on as he ran round and round in his skivvies, saving them all from certain doom.

(END OF CHAPTER!)

A/N: WOO! That chapter was longer than the last!. Praise me! PRAISE ME!

Seriously. Do.


	6. How To Cope With Humiliation!

**Chapter 6: How To Cope With Humiliation**

(A/N: HI! You may have noticed my HORRIBLE LATENESS at putting this chapter up. My excuse for this is as follows:

**I didn't feel like it.**

I hope that helps.)

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

I won't go into detail of how the V1 got gas, picked up Weevil, and hired a tow-truck to come with them, but they did.

"We're here!" Duke said in a very sexy, happy, Dukey way. "Hey– what the?"

Everyone stepped outside to gape at '**Dartz In Underwear**' as he ran and ran around V2.

Weevil immediately crossed him off his 'Possible Friends' list and reminded himself to dye his hair some other color when he got home.

In the V2, everybody was hooting and guffawing loudly. Yami Marik opened the door and hollered out, "_You saved us! See?_"

And– boy, oh, boy!– did Nincompoop Spiffy****feel SPIFFY! 'Yay me!' He sang in his mind. 'I saved my friends! It's mah birthday! It's mah birthday! Woo! Woo! Woooo!'

Let's all take this moment to feel sorry for poor Nincompoop.

...(sniff)...

Okay! We're done!

Of course, he thought the reason that everyone was laughing was because they were so full of explodey joy over the fact that he'd saved them. This was when Yami Marik decided that it was time to move on to Phase Two: HUMILIATION.

Slapping the rock against the underwear-clad man's forehead, he backed away to see if it worked.

It did.

Dark Lord of Spooky Evil DARTZ looked down at himself and his mostly nude body, then up at the people who were laughing at him. He had no idea how he had gotten there, or why he was only wearing his Dark Lord Underwear, but all he did know was this: Someone...would ...**_PAY_**.

As soon as he found his clothes, that was.

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

Pegasus, Marik, and Yami Marik chuckled all the way to the gas station as they were pulled by the tow-truck. Weevil just stared in irritation out the window as Dartz ranted.

"I can't BELIEVE the way you have treated me– ME!" he spluttered like Invader Zim in 'Megadoomer'. If you don't know who Zim is, I spit on you. "I AM **DARTZ**!"

"No, you're Nincompoop Spiffy The Third!" Pegasus corrected, causing everyone (except that wet blanket Weevil) to cackle uproariously.

"You LIE!" Dartz shrieked.

"Are we on the other side of the world yeeeeeeeet?" Weevil whined.

"Nope." Marik said. "We're not even out of Maine yet."

What? Maine? YES, **MAINE**! I am the _Maine_ Coon Cat, am I not? Huh, huh, huh? YEAH!

Anywho...

Weevil groaned, "But I'm boooorrrreeed!"

Yami Marik baaaaaarrrrrreeeeellllllyyyyyy resisted the urge to ram the bug-boy's head through the window. "We're ALL bored! It's a **road-trip**, _STUPID_."

"**Don't call me stupid!**"

"**_IDIOT_**, then!"

"Shut up!"

"**_MAKE ME!"_**

In the front seat, poor good Marik was hunched over in the steering wheel, eyes twitching dangerously. Pegasus and Dartz (who was still contemplating revenge) didn't notice, so they had no time to warn the others, or escape themselves...

The grave-keeper reached over to the radio dail, to a station he knew would do the trick...

**THE ALL-SAPPY-LOVE-SONGS-ALL-THE-TIME-STATION! **

...And blasted it.

(THIS IS A SCENE-CHANGING DEVICE!)

Everyone in VI was watching the occupants of V2 up ahead as they drove.

"Why are they writhing around like that?" Yugi asked in concern.

"Maybe they all went insane!" Mokuba exclaimed, as if that would be the coolest thing in the world.

(THIS IS A SCENE-CHANGING DEVICE!)

Yami Marik screamed, hands over his ears, trying to drown out: "Iiii–eee–IIIIiiieee will always love yoooo-oo-ooooouuu, yeah!" by good ol' Whitney Houston.

"SHUT IT OFF!" he bellowed wildly.

"What? I can't hear you!" Marik grinned.

Pegasus was bawling in the front seat, because ALL sappy love songs, and just about everything in general, remind him of _CECELIA_! **ARGH**!

Dartz was watching Yami Marik with great interest (and ignoring Weevil, who actually seemed to be _liking_ the music), a smirk spreading over his face. "Yeeesss..." he hissed, "Yeesss...REVENGE!"

Yami Marik had his eyes shut, still shrieking...

He never saw it coming.

'_SLAP!'_

'**KA-WA-SLA-PSHLOOIE!'**

Marik turned the music down to hearing level, having witnessed the mind-erasing.

Yami Marik blinked, looking around in bewilderment. "Where am I?"

"In a van." Weevil sighed, bored beyond all reason .

"WHO am I?"

"YOU," Dartz cackled, "are–"

"Are the nicest person in the world!" Marik cut Dartz off, seeing the perfect chance to reform his yami. "You love everything and everyone and you never beat anybody up–especially me!"

Yami Marik stared blankly a moment, then smiled. "Oh, yeah, NOW I remember!" he said in a very creepy, happy way. "I'm so glad I have friends like YOU guys!"

Dartz gaped, eyes wide. Then he yelled. "**SUCCESS!** My plan is working perfectly!"

Sure it is, Dartz. Sure it is.

"What plan?" Yami Marik leaned over with adorable, sickeningly cute, anime horse-shoe eyes. "Do you need my help?"

"Oh, don't worry!" Dartz cackled, " You are helping, just by being 'yourself'!"

Touched, Yami Marik's eyes filled with tears. "Aw, what a sweet thing to say!" he sniffled, "**_HUGGIES!_**"

Everyone was extremely quiet a moment, watching Yami Marik hold out his arms. Weevil grimaced. "Way to go, MARIK. Now we're gonna' have to deal with Mr. Cuddly ALL the way to the other side of the world!"

Marik sobbed.

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

'**Lovely's Motel–Vacancy!'** Read the sign.

"Well, I guess we could stay here for the night." Tea said needlessly. "I mean, it's better than sleeping in a van."

"No, DUH." Everyone in the world exclaimed. Even Turkish monks. Even _YOU_.

"And look!" Duke cried, "There's a Burger King, a Dunkin' Donuts, and a McDonald's too!"

(Note: The Lovely's Motel and everything else described by Duke all exists. It's in a town called Newport, Maine. So, if you ever become a fanatic obsessed with my story, you can go there and stare at it all for hours, pretending the YGO. cast is WITH you! Come on! Do it! It's right off the interstate! Then send me proof that you did. I'll name you "Crazy Obsessed Person of the Year" and put a plaque up on my wall just for you! You'll never see the plaque, but...oh well. It'll be there.

Meh...)

"Well," Marik said listlessly, his eyes red from weeping, "I'll go check us in."

"Okay!" His yami took the opportunity to greet everyone. "Hi!" he cooed, "I'm Yami Marik, and **_I LOVE YOU!_**"

Everyone took a step backwards.

"Uh..." Tea eyed him uncomfortably. "That's good." She leaned over to Pegasus, "What with HIM?"

"Memory erasing." He whispered back. "I think he's gay now."

"GAY?"

The billionaire shrugged. "He hugs other guys. That's gay, isn't it?"

"Uh... I'm not sure."

In the background, Yami Marik danced happily, pink hearts, cupcakes, and flowers all around him." "WUV, WUV, **_WUUUUUUVVVVV!_**!" he squealed.

Thankfully, his hikari chose that moment to reappear. "Alright. We're in rooms 53, 50, 41, and 42. Three to a room. So, how are we going to split up?"

Hmmmm...

Okay, to save you all the bickering, HERE'S how it went...

**ROOM 50**: Dartz, Pegasus, Marik.

**ROOM 53**: Duke, Yugi, Pharaoh (Aw, sorry Tea–NOT!).

**ROOM 41**: Seto, Mokuba, Weevil.

**ROOM 42**: (Dun, dun, duuuunnnn...) Tea and Yami Marik! BAH-HA-HA-HA-HA!Ha...

"WHAT?" Tea hollered in the loudest, shrillest, most annoying tone _ever_. "**I HAVE TO BE WITH HIM?**"

In the background, Yami Marik was still skipping in flowery pink circles, hugging himself and squealing adorably...or maybe disturbingly.Either way.

"JUST GO TO YOUR ROOMS!" The authoress' voice thundered from above. Even _TEA_ could not compete with just how loud, shrill, and annoying that voice was.

And so they went!

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

Dartz put his hands on his hips, staring into the small, tiny, atom-sized room with disdain. "At least it has a tv." he snorted.

"I wonder if 'As The World Turns' is on..." Pegasus mused, because we all know that it's something Pegasus would watch. (Because it reminds him of _CECELIA_! **ARGH!**)

Marik trudged in and lay on one of the three beds. "I'm exhausted!" he whined, feeling he deserved some attention.

Pegasus flipped through the channels, bored; Dartz prodded each of the beds, trying to see which one suited him best.

"I'm EX-hausted!" Marik raised his voice.

Dartz jumped on the beds, to test their softness; Pegasus sat down to enjoy, _'The Young and The Restless'._

"_I AM **SOOOO**_ **EX-HAUST-ED!**"

Pegasus and Dartz turned to him with a start, "SHHHHH!"

"Grrrmmm..."

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

**Room 53**

"Doo, do, do, do , do, de, deee...I'm sooo sex-yyyy..." Duke sang, then pondered. "WHY don't I have my own chapter yet?"

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

**Room 41**

I want THIS bed!" Mokuba bounced up and down wildly, suddenly tripped, and landed on top of Weevil, who squawked.

"Watch it, you little–"

An imposing shadow loomed over the bug boy. "What were you going to say to my little brother?"

"Eh...little...angel..."

(MY WRITING HAND IS GETTING TIRED...)

**Room 42 **

"I'm so **GLAD** to be with _YOU_, annoying girl!"

"Shut up, jerk."

"Which bed do YOU want?"

"Shut UP, jerk!"

"Or should we share a bed...?"

"_SHUT UP, JERK!"_

(OH, PLEASE MAKE THESE SCENE-CHANGES STOP!)

**Room 50**

"I'm boooorrrrreeeed!" Pegasus moaned.

"Like I care." Marik rolled over on his bed, still peeved at the other two for not noticing his exhausted...ness. "I thought you were watching those _SOUP_ OPERAS."

"They're called SOAP operas; and no, they are just too sad." He started kicking Marik's bed. "_TAKE_ me somewhere! Somewhere **FUN**!"

"Yes, lackey!" Dartz joined in. "I want to go somewhere 'fun', also!"

"Come on! MOVE!"

"YES, before we obliterate you!"

"...Hey, what are you doing, Marik?"

(SIGH...)

Everyone in the motel looked up suddenly, as two piercing shrieks echoed throughout Newport, Maine.

(I GIVE UP...THE SCENE CHANGES HAVE WON.)

Marik sat. cheerful as could be, on his bed. The source of his cheer lay on the floor beside him: Two hideously annoying people tied together with their own, girlishly long hair. It looked very painful. Painful and funny.

I'll give you a moment to savor this funniness...

...(Eee-hee-hee)...

Okay, you're done!"

"Now," Marik smiled pleasantly, "I'm going to go wash V2. Anyone want to come?"

"No..." Dartz and Pegasus whimpered.

"Good."

Just as he was about to walk out the door, who should have run into him but...

BUG-BOY!

"Help! Help! Help!" Weevil screamed. "Seto Kaiba's trying to KILL me!"

"Hey, do YOU want to come wash V2 with me? Marik grinned, feeling much more light-hearted than he had in a long time.

"Yes, yes– Just get me out of here!"

"Okay! Bye guys!"

Pegasus and Dartz squirmed as Marik shut the door.

"FOOL! You're on my face!"

"Well, YOU smell like rotten sausage!"

"OH, SHUT UP!"

(ARGH!)

**Room 41**

Seto flipped through the tv stations, smirking. He and Mokuba laughed.

"It isn't all that hard to get a room to yourself!" Moki quipped.

(THE PAAAAIIIIIIINNNNNN!)

**Room 42**

"Are you sure you don't want to share a bed?"

"For the last time, Yami Marik! I told you– I DO NOT WANT TO SHARE A BED WITH YOU!"

"Well, what if we pushed the beds all together? Like, to make one GIANT bed! _Then_ would you?"

"**_...I HATE YOU, FAAAAAAIIIIIIIITTTTTTHHHHH!" _**

Likewise, Tea. Likewise.

(FINALLY! ...END OF CHAPTER!)


	7. On The Town!

**Chapter 7: ON THE TOWN!**

(A/N: Yay! I got some negative QUESTIONS and COMMENTS! Here they are as I interpreted them...

_Question One_: Why aren't so and so characters that I like in this story?

**_Answer_**: Well, I DON'T KNOW! I just didn't think to put them in. OH WELL! You'll live. Won't you?

_Question Two_: Why hasn't something I've thought of happened yet?

**_Answer:_** Because _YOU_ thought of it! Ha-**HA!**

_Question Three_: Who said Duke was sexy?

**_Answer_**: ...Didn't you see his episodes? HE thinks he's sexy, his CHEERLEADERS think he's sexy, and I'm pretty sure some of his audience did too. Why, do you think he's _not _sexy?

Duke: **_WHO SAYS I'M NOT SEXY? _**(sobs) ...I AM **TOO** SEXY! (runs off crying)

_Comment_: Some of this does not meet my standards.

**_Answer_**: Well, mail me a list of your standards. I will read them. Then burn them. THANK YOU!

And that's it, I think. If you have more questions, ask Dartz, because, as of now, he is my official spokesperson.

Dartz: FEAR ME!

Yes. Yes, do. And ask him questions, like this...

_Question_: Why do you like squirrels so much?

Dartz: **_FOOL! _**How **dare** you ask me such a question? ...Well...I don't know. I just... like them. They...they're cute...and **twitchy**. ARE YOU _SATISFIED NOW _, YOU **_BABOON_**?

Or, you can ask Seto, my OTHER official spokesperson! Like this...

_Question_: Seto, why can't you love?

Seto: **Bite me.**

See? It's THAT easy!

Now, read and enjoy!)

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

Marik pulled the van out of the parking lot, humming to himself in a rather O. O. C. way. Weevil heard this, and scooted over a bit.

Don't ya' just LOVE that word? "Scooted". Say it! "**SCOOTED**!" Oh, _MAN_ that's awesome!

What a neat word...

What? EH? Oh, yeah. Anywho, since the carwash is basically right in front of the motel, Marik just drove onto 'Lovely Drive' and into the "touch-less wash" (which, I assume, involves a lack of touching something).

But it was right then and there that poor, moronic Weevil discovered something. Something..._HORRIBLE_...

**HE WAS CLAUSTROPHOBIC!**

Now, Marik, having been a TOMB KEEPER for most of his thousand-something year old life, was quite used to small, dark places. Weevil, however...

Started hyperventilating.

In the midst of his song ("Do a little dance...make a little love...get down tonight!" by good ol' KC and The Sunshine Band) Marik noticed the strange hoot breaths coming from the seat next to him, and looked over to see that Bug-Boy's face was a sickly shade of green. "Are you alright?"

Weevil made a noise like: "GLAAERAAUGHN!" and began to pound on the windows like a wild monkey pounds a cupcake. ...Because they do. Pound...

Cupcakes...

...Hm?

"Are you afraid of giant brushes?" Marik asked as nicely and calmly as he could.

"GET OUT! _MUST GET OUT!_"

Before Marik could stop him, Weevil forced the door open–

And both of them were hit with a wall of soapy water.

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

**Room 53**

Yugi was thirsty. For a soda. "Hey, guys? Do you know where I can get a soda?" he asked.

"I think I saw a vending machine out front." Pharaoh said, tilting his head. "Why? Are you thirsty?"

'Well, _DUH_, Pharaoh! Nobody _REALLY_ wants something to DRINK unless they're THIRSTY, you **_DIPWAD!_**' Yugi thought.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Here, go buy yourself a soda." Duke reached into his pocket and pulled out one dollar and twenty-seven cense, which just happened to be the EXACT amount the machine needed. And the whole world marveled at his coolness. "This is why I deserve my own chapter." he hinted, staring pointedly at the authoress.

"Yeah, yeah, Duke. I hear ya'." She rolled her eyes.

"What's your favorite kind of soda, Yugi?" Asked Pharaoh, even though he should KNOW that by now. (_Sigh_) I guess he's just being a ditz today.

"Moxie." Yugi squeaked happily. "I love Moxie! It's my all-time favorite!"

Everyone in the world retched. Several Yugi fans imploded. Tibet declared a holocaust against Japan. "MOXIE! **_MOXIE?_**"

But little Yugi didn't notice this, and skipped merrily outside to find his disgusting beverage, unknowing that his seemingly insignificant trip would cost him...

TWO DOLLARS AND FIFTY CENSE! Because he used the wrong machine! **ARGH!**

As soon as the door closed, Duke smiled. "I know! Let's go to WalMart! We can get sweet barbecue chicken!"

"**_CHICKEN! _**Without YUGI?" Pharaoh gasped.

"Oh, he'll be fine!" Duke assured, as if he actually KNEW that. But he was Duke, so maybe he did. I don't think so, though...

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

**Room 42**

"WalMart!" Yami Marik cheered. "Oh, I've always wanted to go there!"

Duke, Pharaoh, Pegasus (who had decided to come after Dartz threw a television set at his head), and a very irate Tea exchanged looks. "Well, let's go then." Duke said.

"Shouldn't we ask Mokuba and Kaiba if they want to come?" Pharaoh asked.

"Uh..."

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

**Room 41**

"NO. We will not go with you. We wouldn't go to WalMart with you even if we had rabid weasels stuffed down our pants." Seto growled in that all-knowing, arrogant voice that makes people want to gut him like a fish.

"Why would the weasels make any difference?" Tea asked.

"...They just would."

'SLAM!'

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

So, Duke, Tea, Pharaoh, and Yami Marik headed for that big, wonderful, **SUP-AH WAL-MAHT **in Newport, Maine! Once inside, Duke sauntered over to the electronics section (the COOL / SEXY part of the store), Yami Marik scurried over the crafts section (the FEMININE / GAY MALE part of the store), and Tea dragged Pharaoh into..._bum, bum, buuummm_...

**GIRLS CLOTHING!** And not really even the _clothing_ part– the **_underwear _**part! Even I won't willingly venture there, and I'M a girl!

Poor, poor, disturbed Pharaoh was about to get...

A little more disturbed.

(YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS!)

**Electronics**

Duke smiled, swaggering over to the CD players and I-pods...

"Hello!"

Now, Duke, being the sexy, hot dude that he is, did not jump and twirl like little Yugi; but merely turned his (sexy!) head (sexily!) Towards the voice. "Oh, hey, Pegasus! What brings you here?"

"I'm going to buy a portable DVD player!" The silver-haired man said. See, he's been trying to watch movies on a portable VCR / TV set, which is only portable because he has three guys lugging it wherever he goes.

"That's cool."

Behind them, a random salesclerk tried to fend off an armed robber. **"SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP ME!**" He screamed wildly.

"What color would you recommend I buy?" Pegasus asked.

Duke considered. "Well, silver and white would clash with your hair..."

"**PREPARE TO DIE!**" The gunman hollered, snapping his rifle into place.

"**_NOOOOO_! I'LL GIVE YOU THE MONEY! SOMEONE HELP ME! WAAAAAHHHHH-HAAAAA-HAAAAAAA!**"

"So...black, then?" Pegasus placed a finger on his chin thoughtfully, "Isn't that a bit, you know, dark?"

"Dark, but sexy." Duke reassured. And Duke should know.

"**DON'T SHOOT ME! DON'T SHOOT ME! PLEASE! I HAVE _CREDENTIALS_! WHY WON'T ANYONE HELP ME?**"

"Black it is, then!" The silver-haired man grinned, his eyes cute little horseshoes. "Thank you, Devlin-boy!"

"You're welcome!" Duke sighed, waving. "My hero..."

"**_YOU'RE DEAD!_**" The gunman bellowed, aiming at the clerk.

'BLAM!'

"**_AUUUUGGGGHHHHH! MY SPIIIIIINNNNEEEEE!_**"

(SCENE CHANGE THINGY!)

**Boring Department**

Children stared in awe. Old ladies dropped their eyeglasses. Men hid behind tool displays. No one wanted to get near to...

HAPPY Yami Marik.

He frolicked through the fabrics, he skipped through the scrap-book section, he can-canned through the crafts!

No words can describe just how WRONG this looked...

So I'm not even going to try.

(DO A LITTLE DAAAAANCE! )

**Undergarments:**

Pharaoh's face was purple. That's right, PURPLE. The same color as his (gorgeous!) Eyes.

"And these are BRAS! Did they have BRAS in ancient Egypt?"

He was now dark violet. "I-I don't think so."

"THAT must have been weird!" Tea squealed ditzily.

He hung his head, a huge sweatdrop appearing. "Um...Tea? THIS is kind of–"

"And these are PANTIES!" She held two lacy numbers up to her face. "Which color goes with my skin tone best? **SPICY **red or **STRAWBERRY-FROSTING** pink?"

Pharaoh...

**_EXPLODED! _**

Actually, he choked.

THEN he exploded!

...Or maybe just threw up all over Tea.

...Yeah, it was the second one.

(MAKE A LITTLE LOOOOVVVEEEE!)

**Room 41**:

Seto Kaiba bolted up from the couch. "My Seto-Senses are tingling!" He yelled foolishly.

His little brother raised a brow. "What...?"

"My company! _Something is wrong with my precious Kaiba Company!_"

Whipping out his cell-phone, he dialed his secretary. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" he cried.

Rita The Secretary marveled at her boss' intuition, "Sir, while you were gone...the company was bought by some billionaire. It now sells..."

"Yes? YES?"

"Chia Pets."

"...What?"

"You know, those animal-shaped things that grow grass out of their bodies like fur?" As if to be helpful, she sang, "Cha-Cha-Cha-CHIA!"

Seto dropped the phone, taking a deep, relaxing breath...

"**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**"

(GET DOWN TONIGHT!)

Yugi stared at his new arch enemy...

The Vending Machine.

He inserted his money.

'Spit-Bzzt!'

He reinserted his money.

'Spit-Bzzt!'

He re-reinserted his money.

'Spit-bzzt!"

He kicked the machine.

'**BZZT!**'

(END OF CHAPTER!)

Yay! Now it's time for...

SETO'S CORNER!

This is the part of the fan-fic where we listen to Seto's opinion on the story so far!

**Seto**: I hate it.

...That's it?

**Seto**: Yes. Can I go now?

There wasn't _ONE_ part you liked?

**Seto**: NO.

What about breakfast?

**Seto**: NO. I could have gotten better food out of a dumpster!

I liked the food...

**Seto**: YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE!

I was there...in SPIRIT!

**Seto**:...I'm leaving now.

Okay.

...Well, tune in next time for...

**Seto**:_ I'M NOT DOING THIS AGAIN!_

SETO'S CORNER!

**Seto**: _DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?_

Yes, next time...


	8. The Duke Chapter!

**Chapter 8: The Duke Chapter!**

(A/N: Nobody asked any questions! Oh, well. _I'LL_ ask some!

_Question:_ Dartz, why do you have blue hair?

Dartz: HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY HAIR? Have you no SHAME?

...But I wasn't–

Dartz: _NO SHAAAAAAMMMMMEEEEE! _

...Okay... (whispers) I bet he dyes it!

Dartz: _LIIIIIEEEEEESSS!_

Hee-hee.

_Question_: Seto, which parent do you look like? Your Mom or your Dad?

Seto: (remembering his sad, traumatic past...)** NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!**

...Hmmm... I guess I'm not good at asking questions. Or maybe these two just aren't good at answering them! OH, WELL. On with the Duke chapter!)

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

This...is The Duke Chapter.

"FINALLY!" Duke cried.

"Shut up, Duke." The authoress said.

"That's not very nice!" He retorted, then entered the Dunkin' Donuts.

Wha–? You say. I thought he was at Super Walmart! Oh-ho, that sneaky, sneaky Duke! Will he ever learn? Ah-ha-ha!

So, while all his friends _assumed _he was still with them at the store, Duke happily went off to order himself a donut.

"I'd like a strawberry-jelly donut." He said, because he knew it was the sexiest of ALL the donuts.

"Sorry, Sir, we're all out. A sexier guy came and ordered the last of them."

" 'Sexier Guy'?" Duke exclaimed in a rage. "SEXIER THAN DUKE DEVLIN?"

The cashier lady nodded sadly. "Uh-huh."

"I SHALL FIND THIS 'SEXIER GUY'! HE SHALL DUEL ME! AND WE SHALL NOT USE DUEL MONSTERS IN THIS DUEL– BUT SCREAMING BISHIE-LOVERS! WHOEVER HAS THE MOST GIRLS WINS!"

That yelled, he exited the donut store, in search of his new arch enemy: **SEXIER GUY**.

Upon reaching the road, he noticed some sexier-than-normal tire tracks. "I'M ON THE TRAIL!" he hollered foolishly.

I'll spare you the detailed scenarios of Duke tracking sexy tire tracks, sexy foot prints, and sexy scents, but eventually, Duke came upon him...it had to be the guy. The 'Sexier Guy'.

(Cue DELICIOUS "Original Character" bishie! Destined to fall in love with and/or marry Tea, Mai Valentine, Isis, or Serenity!)

"Hi!" The bishie said, "You must be new here!"

(Cue random description of O.C. bishie!)

He was tall, dark, and handsome, with lovely chocolate-fudge-frosting-icing-yummy brown hair and rich, milk-chocolate-fudge-frosting-icing-yummy brown eyes! His perfect skin was a perfect golden-tan, like...um...those sexy Italian hunks on tv. Or maybe Latin... or Spanish... or something. I don't know. It doesn't matter. All you need to know is that he was _gorgeous_, _GORGEOUS_, **_GORGEOUS!_**

But was he sexier than Duke?

"NOOOOOOO!" Duke shrieked.

Ignoring his cry of agony, the bishie spoke...SEXILY. "Hi! I'm Sexyguy McCuterthanyou! What's your name?"

"...Duke Devlin." Duke Devlin said...NOT QUITE AS SEXILY. "Uh–"

"Welcome!" Sexyguy interrupted in his sexy, sexy, SEXY way! "To the Land of The Bishies!"

Suddenly, a GASH-MIILLION sexy guys came out of nowhere, and every girl in the world screamed in jealousy of Faith, who was in the middle of all this...

Standing next to Duke.

"What?" she said indignantly, "I'm bishie-watching!"

AND SHE WAS!

"My life is oveeeerrrrr!" Duke wailed. Then he screamed and ran to the van like a sexy sissy.

S. I. Faith watched him go, then pondered. "Y'know, maybe I oughta' go help him out..."

"Heeeeyyyy, you're cute! Want to hang out with us?" One of the bishies asked, and all the other bishie's nodded.

"Or maybe Duke'll be okay by himself! Hey, guys! Let's go to Dairy Queen! My treat!"

"WOO!" All the bishies cheered sexily.

And so they did!

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!)

Duke was depressed, downtrodden, distraught, displeased, disillusioned, and disturbed as he reentered Sup-ah Wal-Maht(!).

Especially when he saw who was waiting for him.

"Duke! Where have you BEEN?" Tea shrieked. "Pharaoh is SICK!"

"I was off fighting evil." Duke lied sadly.

"Oh. Well, okay, then. Just help me get Pharaoh to the hospital!"

"Not sick..." Pharaoh murmured dizzily, "Underwear..."

So, Duke revved up the van, once again not informing anyone else of his whereabouts. The rest of the gang is just gonna' hafta' WALK that extra few feet to the motel!

**_ARGH! _**

He sped to the hospital, while Tea tried to comfort poor Atem. "We'll be there soon." She soothed, "You'll get some medicine and feel ALL BETTER!"

Pharaoh hoped they had amnesia tablets, because he wouldn't _really_ feel better until he forgot about Tea hitting on him.

"By the way, Pharaoh..." her voice suddenly became seductive, "I got the strawberry-frosting...PINK."

"Urghl–"

Duke pulled over just in time.

(THIS IS A SCENE-CHANGING DEVICE!)

The doctor sat Tea and Duke down, "I've got the results of his disease right here."

They leaned in. "What's wrong with him?" Duke asked in his sexy worried voice.

"He's got 'Igottushittonusbyanannoyinggirlus'." The doctor nodded sagely.

"HUH?" Tea asked. Stupidly.

"I take it that must be you."

"**_WHAT_** must be me?"

Oh-ho, Tea, _will you ever learn?_

Probably not.

"The only cure is for you, Tea, to stay FAR away from him for two whole days. Or forty-eight hours. Whichever you think is best."

"**_EEEEEEHHHHHH?_** Stay away from mah LOVE CHIPMUNK!"

Duke rolled his eyes. "I'll make sure she does, Doc. Thanks."

"You're welcome, my boy! Your friend is all ready to go."

They found Pharaoh (Duke and the doctor, that is. Tea had to walk the thirty miles back from Bangor to Newport. Poor Tea...NOT.)

"Is she gone?" Pharaoh phretted phearphfully.

"Yeah. What she do to you, anyway?"

"She...she..." he choked, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Uh...okay..."

(Insert Cricket Chirp Here)

"Hiiiii, guys!" An overly feminine voice sang.

Duke's heart soared! SERENITY! His love chipmunk! He turned lovingly to see her and...no...it was–

**_SEXYGUY McCUTERTHANHIM? _**

"Meet my new boyfriend!" Serenity giggled, "Sexyguy McCuterthanyou! Isn't he wonderful!"

Pharaoh smiled. "Uh...uh-huh. I'm happy for you, Serenity."

Serenity smiled obliviously at the black-haired, hyperventilating teen at Pharaoh's side, "Aren't you happy for me, Duke?"

"I–I..." Duke...

PASSED OUT!

Sexily.

(END OF CHAPTER!)

Now it's time...yet again...for...

SETO'S CORNER!

This is the part of the fanfic where we hear Seto's opinion of the story so far!

**Seto**: _Why am I here again?_

Because I called you!

**Seto**: I hate you. I hate your story. There. I'm done. Can I go now?

No. Tell the readers you love my story!

**Seto**: NEVER.

Tell the readers you love THEM?

**Seto**: NO!

**Seto**: I love Faith's story! I love you readers! I love cupcakes and rainbows and kittens and-

**Seto**: THAT'S YOU PRETENDING TO BE ME! (to readers) DON'T LET HER FOOL YOU!

Hee-hee.

**Seto**: That's IT. I'm leaving! (to readers) And it really IS me this time!

So, tune in next chapter for...

**Seto**:_NOOOO!_

SETO'S CORNER!


	9. Chaos, Yo!

**Chapter 9: Chaos, Yo'! **

A/N: Hello, peeps! I hope you have all been well, what with the gaping, bleeding wound of my absence in your lives. My excuse for not writing is as follows:

**I was abducted by aliens, who took me to their planet in order to make me their undisputed ruler. I lived a thousand years on that planet, before I accidently destroyed it while trying to obtain a 'Fullmetal Alchemist' DVD using alchemy. The end.**

I hope that helps.

(THIS IS A SCENE-CHANGING DEVICE!)

Everyone (except Duke, Pharaoh, Marik, Weevil, and Tea) was back at the motel, but something was awry...

"Um...Yami Marik, what are you wearing?"

VERY awry.

Yami Marik stood happily in front of the remaining YGO cast, clad in a **_STRAWBERRY-FROSTING PINK DRESS_**. Completing the ensemble were pink shoes, a pink purse, a pink hat, pink bows, pink nail-polish, and...make-up. (Come to think of it, he was probably wearing pink undies too...just like Tea.)

"Well, what does it LOOK like, Silly-Billy?" he sang, "It's a dress! Isn't it pretty!"

"Uh-huh!" Said Pegasus, who was promptly slapped by Dartz.

"Eh...Yami Marik?"

"_Yes?_" He replied sweetly.

Yugi flushed crimson, any sort of comment about the fact that Yami Marik was a **man** and should start **acting like it **dying in his throat. "Um...nice shoes."

"Thank you!" Yami Marik beamed.

'**_THOCK!_**'

All eyes turned to the front door, where two very wet, very sudsy people stood.

"Oh-ohhhh..." Everyone but Yami Marik and the two new occupants of the room chorused.

Marik blinked through the soup covering his eyes, wondering what the 'Oh-oh' was about.

Then he saw his yami.

The famous 'Psycho' music began to play. Everyone but Yami Marik took a _BIG_ step backwards.

"Hi! Hi! HI!" Yami Marik skipped daintily over to his trembling, fuming hikari, "Do you LOVE it!"

Marik...

**_EXPLODED!_**

_Literally!_

No, really! He did!

Oh, come oooonnnnnn...

(Sighs) Okay, he didn't explode.

But he ALMOST did!

Instead, he stood in shocked silence, his usually tan face growing violet.

"Don't you love it, Hikari?" Yami Marik's lower lip trembled, big tears filling his eyes, "It's **_PINK_**...(sniffle)...my favorite color..."

In a flash, Marik pushed Dartz into the wall.

"Leggowa' me, Foo'!" Dartz cried in a gangsta' rappa' accent for no good reason whatsoever.

But Marik _didn't_ let go; in fact, he stuck his hand into Dartz's robe-pocket, grabbing a small, bright green stone. "NO MORE!", he bellowed, slapping the stone to his yami's forehead.

'Ka-pow-sa-la-mi!'

Yami Marik shook his head gruffly. "What? Huh? Where am I? ...Why is everyone laughing!"

Then he looked down at himself.

(THIS IS A SCENE-CHANGING DEVICE!)

"**_WHY IS EVERYTHING SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUSTING?_**" Gornak screamed, but he came from a race of aliens that didn't have any ears, so no one knew that he had actually said anything.

Wait... HUH?

Argh! What am I writing about?

(THIS IS A SCENE-CHANGING DEVICE!)

"**_WHY AM I DRESSED LIKE THIS?_**" Yami Marik hollered.

"You're gay now, remember?" Pegasus replied ditzily. Oh-ho, that Pegasus! Will he ever learn? Ah-ha-ha!

"NO, I **DON'T** REMEM...ber..." his eyes grew wide.

Dartz fidgeted.

(THIS IS A SCENE-CHANGING DEVICE!)

**Room 41**

"Hey, Seto! I think they're killing someone in the lobby!"

"Shhh, Mokuba! I'm trying to find out the name of the imbecile who would DARE to mess with my company!"

Mokuba just nodded, not wanting to hear another Seto-Rant again.

His brother's eyes widened as the computer made a 'Beep!' sound. "It can't be..."

"Who?"

Seto got into "battle-pose", staring up at the ceiling, **"FAAAAAIIIIITTTTTTHHHHH!**"

(THIS IS A SCENE-CHANGING DEVICE!)

"_Unhaaannnnd meeeeeeeee_!"

Yugi drank his Moxie obliviously, Marik read a 'Tomb Guarding Today' magazine, Weevil...thought about bugs; and Pegasus watched chick-flicks on his (black and sexy!) portable DVD player.

"OW! Ow! Ow! OW! AUUUUUGGGGHHHH!"

Marik leaned over to Pegasus, "Whatcha' watchin'?"

Pegasus sniffled, dabbing his eyes, " 'The Notebook' "

Marik watched for a little while, then made a gagging sound as two characters kissed with flaming passion. (Personally, I agree! SOAPS and CHICK-FLICKS must DIE!)

"That's not very nice!" Pegasus exclaimed. Marik rolled his eyes.

"Please, Yami Marik! _It was only a joke_! I'LL SICK THE LEVIATHAN ON YOOOOUUU!"

Tea walked in. "What's going on?"

"Yami Marik's gone ape on Dartz." Marik explained.

"Oh."

"What's wrong with you?"

She hung her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Where's Duke and the Pharaoh?"

Tea burst into tears, running to her room like a girly nincompoop.

"Hm?" Marik grunted like...himself...grunting.

'BANG!'

The front door opened again! This time it revealed Pharaoh and a very depressed Duke. Actually, I wonder how they got here _after_ Tea...since she walked and they DROVE. Hm... Oh, well.

"PHARAOH!" Yugi cried happily, going over to his friend.

"Yugi..." Pharaoh smiled. Suddenly, his face went pale, "Tea isn't here, is she!"

"Huh? Um, yeah. She's in her room."

"Yeah!" Marik piped up like the nosey little moose we all know he secretly is. "Is something wrong? She was crying!"

"She hit on Pharaoh and he threw up on her." Duke explained. "Now she can't be near him for twenty-four hours or he may get sick again."

Marik raised an eyebrow at the Pharaoh, who turned red, then frowned. "How's that gonna' work? You know, with you guys in the same van and all?"

Hmmm...looks like the time for...

SOME POINTLESS SELF-INSERTION! You know! Like in every road-trip fic ever _MADE_? Uh-huh! Uh-huh! **_Uh-huh!_**

A second later, Faith stood in the cast's midst, a stupid grin on her face. "HI!" she chirped, "I happen to have a solution to your problem!"

"WHAT?" Everyone asked. That's right, everyone who ever lived– even _you_. Because I say so.

"I'M gonna' come!" Faith answered, "Because what would a road-trip fic be without the authoress to tag along in an annoying and highly egotistic manner?"

(Insert Cricket Chirp Here)

"So, YAY!" She said, "I'm changing a few things!"

"ARGH!" They groaned.

"First of all, TEA!"

Suddenly, said Tea appeared, still blubbering, "Huh? What?"

Faith waved a hand, "Tea Gardiner (In Mewtwo's Dub-Voice), YOUR USEFULNESS TO ME HAS ENDED."

Tea...

**DISAPPEARED!**

"Tea!" The YGO cast exclaimed foolishly.

"Faith, you SNAKE!" Someone called.

"Yes, I was born in 1989!" Faith replied. Don't ask. It's a "Fruits Basket" thing.

Seto stormed up to everybody's favorite (GAG!) S.I., Mokuba at his heels. "You stole my company! GIVE IT BACK!" he yelled, waving a fist at her as if he'd like to sock her one– which he probably would!

"Yeah, okay." She said, handing him the contract, "It was just to freak you out anyway."

Seto stood, shocked, fist still raised. "Uh..."

"Okay, Mokuba– off you go!" Faith waved her hand again, and this time, _Mokuba _disappeared!

"MOKUBA!" Seto shrieked like the loving person we all know he is **DEEP DOWN IN HIS LIVER**. I mean...heart.

"It's okay!" Faith reassured him, "He's at your home; back where he was before I took all of you away."

"WHY?" Seto seethed.

"Because he wasn't funny!" She chortled. "Now, instead of having TWO vans, we're just gonna' have one HUGE van. That way, I get to spend time with ALL of you! Yay!"

'_NO!_' Everyone thought.

"And I'll be rearranging the room's occupants too."

"AAARGH!"

Room 50: Dartz, Pegasus, Marik, FAITH! (Gag...)

Room 53: Duke, Yugi, Weevil

Room 41: Yami Marik, Pharaoh

Room 42: Seto

"YAH-MON!" She hollered like one of those hip Caribbean guys, "Let's all go to SLEEP!"

So, they did!

(THIS IS A SCENE-CHANGING DEVICE!)

Marik sighed, "Now...where are YOU gonna' sleep?" he asked Faith.

"She can share MY bed!" Pegasus suggested a bit TOO hospitably. Faith turned bright red because, while she may be an annoying, evil S.I. who is obsessed with bishies like Pegasus, she'd never actually share a bed with one. Because she isn't a _HOOKER_ people! ARGH!

"Um..." She smiled a big, fake, happy smile, "I think I'll just write another bed in here. In fact..."

With a 'POOF!', four deluxe, luxury beds appeared, along with a bigger room, ritzy surroundings, a plasma screen tv, etc.

"Faith..." Marik gasped.

"Oh-ho! No need to thank me!" She chuckled, failing to realize that the REAL reason he had gasped was because most of the furniture had landed on HIM.

...And Dartz and Pegasus.

Still chuckling foolishly and ignoring their plight, Faith waltzed out the door. "I'm gonna' go to Burger King now– see ya'!"

"But–"

_SLAM! _

(THIS IS A SCENE-CHANGING DEVICE!)

**Room 42**

"Come on!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Never. It's eleven o' clock at night."

"But–"

"No!"

"YOU'RE COMING!"

Seto glowered at Faith. "I hate you."

(THIS IS A SCENE-CHANGING DEVICE!)

**Burger King **

"Let's sing the Burger King Song!" A crazy Burger King employee screamed.

"YAY!" The customers yelled beck.

Music began to play.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, YEAH!

Oh, Burger King we love you!

We eat here every day!

Oh Burger King, we love your food!

We slavishly obey–

We slavishly obey–

Whatever you have to say–

Whatever you have to saaaaaaayyyyy...

**_BURGER KING, WE LOVE YOOOOOUUUUUU!_**"

"I LOVE YOU, BURGER KING!" Some random man screeched, leaping over the counter, "I OBEY!"

"Excellent..." The crazy employee said just like Mr. Burns from the Simpsons, "Take him to the others, Jerry."

The cook came over, dragging the insane man away. "I obey...I obey...I obey...I OBEEEYYYY..."

"I know you do, Jerry. I know." Crazy Employee soothed. "NOW!" he turned to Seto and Faith, "How may I help joo?"

"I want a Whopper Jr. With EXTRA mayonnaise, and I want THREE PACKETS of mayonnaise to go with that!" Faith cried.

Seto and Crazy Employee gave her a bug-eyed look.

"What?" she retorted, "I like mayo!"

Seto shook his head. "I guess I'll have a Whopper Jr. Too." he said, "Hold the mayo."

"Okee-dokee! We'll be right wit' joo!"

And they were! Not like in real life when you have to wait a thousand years for one stinkin' little order of fries and a milkshake. But– (In Jack Skellington's Voice) OH WELL.

So, Faith and Seto got their food and grabbed a table. Figuratively. If they _really_ grabbed it...that would be...odd. Why do people say 'grabbed a table', anyway? Who actually GRABS a table? I MEAN REALL–.

"A-HEM." All the customers said.

Sorry.

"Why did you want me to come with you, anyway?" Seto growled, "Why not one of those other dweebs?"

"'Cause you're my favorite character and I LOVE YOU! I'm so sorry I took your company away!" Faith cried.

Well, Seto didn't know whether to be unforgiving or to just ignore her. He soon found out that he could do neither, however, as he watched her squirt THREE PACKETS of mayo on her already mayonnaise loaded Whopper Jr. "How are you still so thin?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm really not sure. Doctors aren't sure, either. They ask me if I'm anorexic sometimes. Then they just conclude that I have high metabolism when they see me wolf down one of these puppies and NOT barf afterwards." she shrugged.

Seto didn't say anything, but he felt like barfing just _looking_ at all that mayo. Instead, he averted his eyes and thanked goodness that _HIS_ Whopper Jr. was _SANE_.

And then they ate and went back to the hotel, because NO ONE needs a creative plot! Ha-ha!

(END OF CHAPTER!)

A/N: Well, Seto seems to have...disappeared. So, I offer you...

**ISHTAR THE HAPPY BUNNY **_ Written by YAMI BAKURA_

Once there was a bunny named Ishtar. He lived happily with his family and friends in their underground colony, feasting on the spoils they gathered from various ignorant people's gardens and enjoying the bright sunshine and cool breezes. Life was wonderful. Until one day when the bigger bunnies came and SLAUGHTERED HIS ENTIRE VILLAGE! KILLED THEM ALL IN FRONT OF HIS EYES! THEN THEY TOOK THEIR SOULS TO MAKE SOME STUPID ITEMS! GAH!

But he swore he would get revenge...yes...he would kill that idiotic Pharaoh Bunny and his entire **_kingdom_** for what they did to his town! YES! HE WOULD MAKE THEM SUFFER AS HE SUFFERED! HE WOULD TAKE THE ITEMS FOR HIMSELF AND SEND ALL THOSE FOOLS TO THE **_SHADOW RELM_**! BWA-HA-HA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (choke, cough, wheeze)!

The End.


	10. Jammies!

**Chapter Ten: The End of S.I. Faith's Interference...For Now **

A/N: Hello, world! Your favorite narcissistic writer here with more tales of doom, madness, and mounting stupidity.

I will now shamelessly promote my LiveJournal account. **GO TO LIVEJOURNAL AND SEE MY WRITING!! IT'S UNDER 'minorikuragi'!!! GO! GO, YOU FOOLS!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**

There. Now enjoy the story.

(THIS IS A SCENE-CHANGING DEVICE!!!)

**Room 50**

Pegasus stomped his foot. "You're NOT serious, are you?"

Marik and Dartz merely stared at him, shrugging, "Yeah."

"AUGH! That's DISGUSTING!"

"What's disgusting?" Faith walked in the door only to find the room in total disarray, with a beet-red Pegasus standing on top of his bed.

"What is _disgusting_ is that these two 'gentleman' sleep in the NUDE!" He yelled.

Faith leapt back, "Wha-?"

"I'm a tomb-keeper from ancient Egypt. It wasn't really necessary to wear Pjs back then." Marik said with a little sweatdrop.

"I'm a Dark Lord of Spooky Evil. I don't NEED to wear clothes!" Dartz sniffed contemptuously. "Besides, my body has been described as 'divine'."

"YUCK!" Everyone cried.

"You dahe insult da' magnificent bo-_DEH_ of Dahk Lohd Dahtz!" Dartz cried in his gangsta' rappa' accent once again.

"We're not insulting you..." Pegasus said hesitantly, "It's just...nude-ness is...weird."

"And this story is only rated PG." Faith mused, "I really don't want to raise the rating to R."

"Okay, I'll strip down to my underwear only and you can raise the rating to PG13." Marik compromised.

"How about you wear Pjs and I DON'T make your heads explode." Faith waved her pencil threateningly.

Marik and Dartz growled, "But we don't want to–"

**_AND THEN THEIR HEADS EXPLO–_**

"Okay! Okay! We'll wear pajamas!" They yelled.

And so they did!

(THIS IS A SCENE-CHANGING DEVICE!!!)

**11:59 p.m. and 59 Seconds...**

No, wait, um...**12:00 a.m.**

Yeah...

Anyway, HERE'S how they slept in room **50.**

Faith, Pegasus, Marik, Dartz.

"Psst! Psst!"

Faith mumbled, burrowing deeper into her blankets.

"PSST! PSSSSST! WAKE UP!"

"Mmn? Wha–?"

Pegasus grinned happily, "Oh, you're awake?"

"...Yeah."

"Goody, goody!" he sang, "I can't sleep either; so I came up with a fun, FUN idea!"

Faith, who decided to be polite and _not_ strip him of his organs for waking her up, blinked and whispered, "What?"

"Yeah, what?" Marik asked, even though he wasn't suposed to be awake...

Oh-ho, that sneaky, sneaky Marik! Will he ever learn?

Pegasus ignored him, "**_Let's cut Dartz's hair!_**"

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!!!)

**53**

Wow, we haven't checked up on the other guys for a while, have we?

Well, Duke was in front of the mirror, admiring his sexy, sexy self and muttering about winning back Serenity's love; Yugi was sleeping; and Weevil...was dreaming about bugs.

Because I'm pretty sure that's something Weevil would dream about.

What do _you_ dream about?

I dream about SETO.

Because Seto...

**_ROCKS!_**

...Gloogey-sploogey.

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!!!)

**8:58 a.m., Room 50**

Ah, yes. Such a peaceful summer morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Dartz...

"AAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!"

...Was screaming.

"_WHO DID THIS_?"

Pegasus tilted his head, "You know, he looks strangely like Kaiba-boy with this hairstyle."

Faith raised a brow. "Wow. You're right. Weird."

Marik pranced down to Seto's room immediately. "Guess what?" They could hear him saying, "Dartz is your long-lost TWIN!"

"...What?" Seto's growl was only _half_ menacing, because it was _also_ half sleepy!

"Come and see!" Marik came to the door, pointing.

Angry footsteps were heard, and Seto appeared at Marik's side.

Everyone stared.

"JAMMIE ALERT!!!" Pegasus screamed, "JAMMIE ALERT!!!"

And it was!

Oh, such jammies did Seto have! They were blue with little white dragons on them, just like Seto-jammies _SHOULD_ be!

All but Faith and Seto snickered. Even Dartz. Faith took pictures and stared obsessively.

For the first time, Seto was at a loss for words. Weren't they ALL wearing PJ's? Why was HE getting picked on? ...WHY?

"Mr. High N' Mighty has to wear PJ's too!" Marik bellowed.

Seto twitched in rage, but changed the subject, pointing at Dartz, "He looks nothing **_like_** me!"

But he and Dartz were the only ones in the room now. Everyone else had gone to breakfast.

Well, actually, Faith had stayed in the room, but she had zoned out to the pint of 'inanimate object'. She just stood there and stared at Seto.

"I wuvs oooo, Seto..." She whispered, but Seto heard her and cringed.

"On another note," Dartz interjected, "I agree that I look nothing like you, you JAMMIE-WEARER!"

"**_I AM NOT A JAMMIE-WEARER!!!!_**" Seto yelled, stomping out of the room like a moody teenager, which he IS.

Gloogley-sploogley.

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!!!)

"Alright gang!" Faith had sat down to breakfast. "I have some bad news..."

_Insert Cricket Chirp Here_

"I'm leaving you for now." She said, "You guys are on your own again."

"**YAY!!!!**" Everybody cheered. Even Seto. Even YOU.

"Do I get Mokuba back?" Seto asked.

"Or Tea?" Yugi questioned.

"NO." Faith said.

Then she...

DISAPPEARED!!!

Everything was still...

"**_WOO!!!!!_**" They all cried.

AND THEN THEY HIT THE ROAD IN THE GIANT VAN THAT I WILL CALL...

Van.

So, here's how they sat, from back to front:

Pharaoh, Yugi, Seto

Weevil, Yami Marik, Dartz

Pegasus, Marik,

And Duke as the (sexy!) driver.

Get it? GOT IT? Good!

**_WOO!!!!_**

(END OF CHAPTER!!!)

Wow! I think this was the shortest chapter yet! Gomen! I'm so sorry!

**Seto**: No, you're not.

Huh...? Hey! Seto's back!

**Seto**: Shut up. I'm not here for YOU.

Oh. Are you here for Pegasus?

**Seto**: What? No! Why would I be?

BECAUSE YOU LOVE HIM!

**Seto**: _I DO NOT!!! _

Suuuurrrrreeee. Anyway, now that you're back, we can start having "Seto's Corner" again! YAY!

**Seto**: NO!!!

Yes...next time, my friends... Stay tuned.


	11. Bakuras!

**Chapter 11: BAKURAS!**

(A/N: Yo'. I know my last chapter was OBSCENELY SHORT, so I decided to..._make this one longer. _And..._later. _But I digress.

Yay!

Now, enjoy...)

**Van**

It was a lovely day. The sun was shining so brightly that when you looked outside your eyes shriveled up, the air was crisp and clean, and a sense of peace pervaded the atmosphere...so _beautiful_...

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CUT MY HAIR!!!"

But then they showed up.

Faith, Pegasus, and Marik snickered at their angry, short-haired friend as he sputtered and fumed. Faith made mocking gestures and fluffed his short blue tresses. (Yeah, she's BACK! Aren't ya just so happ-eh?)

Anyway, the YGO crew was cruisin' down the road at 72 mph, the _sexiest_ of speeds, because Duke was driving. Faith was squished in between Yami Marik and Dartz, and the former of which was trying to poke his hikari in the back of the head as many times as possible; the latter ranted non-stop about his hair.

"Why? Why does everything want to hurt DARTZ?"

In the backseat, Seto growled. "He SO does not look like me."

"He _rants_ like you." Pegasus jeered, causing all but Seto, Dartz, and Marik to start giggling again.

"Yami, would you please stop prodding me?" Marik snapped.

"I'm _**POKING**_, not _**PRODDING**_." Yami Marik corrected him disgustedly, "And no."

Marik rolled his eyes. "Hey, Faith?"

The girl looked up from her 'Fruits Basket' DVD, which she was playing on the portable DVD player that Pegasus had loaned to her, "Mmyep?"

"Why isn't Mai here? Or Joey? Or Bakura and HIS yami?" He asked.

She thought a moment. "Oh...well...Joey's not here because I didn't feel like writing him in, Mai isn't here because she's too cool to put up with all the stuff that happens on this trip–"

"So am I." Seto pointed out.

"Your point?" she smirked. "And the others aren't here because...I CAN'T HAVE EVERYONE!!!!!... You know?"

"Um. Yeah..."

"Good then." She went back to her show. "Hee. Kyo is so ky-oot..."

Marik shook his head, which by now was suffering from severe poke-y trauma. He briefly considered brainwashing his yami again. After all, a sweet, effeminate yami was better than the mean, ill-tempered one that was picking on him, wasn't it?

But then the DRESS came to mind, and he grinned, suddenly thinking of a different way to make his evil half stop. "Faith?"

"Mmyep?"

"Did you, by any chance, happen to take any pictures of our trip?"

She brightened, turning off the DVD player, "Sure! I have pictures of everything!"

He felt a happy grin tugging at his lips, but he kept his voice level and his back to his yami. "Oh? May I see the pictures of Newport? Of...**IT**?"

"'It'?" Everyone echoed.

"You know, Faith. The THING. The PINK...thing."

Faith raised a brow, then a smile came to her face. "Oh, yeeeaaaah..." She dug out her digital camera. "I already printed them out, but I saved them on here too."

Yami Marik leaned over as Marik flipped through the images. "Hey...is that ME?" he cried as showed him skipping around through pink flowers. "WHAT IS THIS?"

Marik grinned as the poking stopped.

Images of Yami Marik frolicking, can-canning, and being all-around girly appeared, finally ending with the man in his all-pink outfit, grinning.

The van was silent. Yami Marik was silent. Even YOU were silent.

"_**AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT IS THAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!??!**_" He shrieked at last, shaking his hikari's seat back and forth violently. "YOU HAD _**PICTURES?!**_"

"Ohhh, yeah." Faith nodded. "But you know who'd look even BETTER in pink? Yami Bakura!!"

(THIS IS A SCENE-CHANGING DEVICE!!!)

Far away, Yami Bakura stopped in the middle of his latest "evil plan", his eyes widening...

He had just felt a chill go through his very soul.

(THIS IS A SCENE-CHANGING DEVICE!!!)

"HEY!" She continued, "Since you mentioned it, Marik, why don't we include him too?"

"And the real Bakura?" Yugi asked hopefully. He hadn't seen his British friend since the YGO series ended, and he had been meaning to write a letter since last year but had just _**never gotten around to it!! **_Kinda' like a lot of MY friends.

You know who you are.

"Bakura..." Faith mused, "Feminine, easily frightened, and most likely suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder... NAH. He'd die within one minute of exposure to a trip like this."

Everyone stared.

"Oh, _fine_. He can come too."

Immediately, two extra seats appeared, as did the two Bakuras, each in his OWN BODY.

You ogle now, yes?

"What is the meaning of this?!" Yami Bakura got that freaky, bug-eyed look that he frequently gets. "Identify yoursel...Yugi? Pharaoh?" He glanced around. "What's going on?!"

Bakura also looked perplexed, but not crazed. "Um, excuse me, but where am I? And why is my yami here? Isn't he supposed to be dead or something?"

"You're on a road trip to help me get a candy bar! And...yeah...I guess he is. BUT WHO CARES?! He isn't dead here!" Faith explained giddily, "Now...wanna' see Yami Marik in a pink princess dress?"

"_NOOOOOOO!!!!_" Said Yami Marik shrieked as Bakura sweatdropped.

Yami Bakura, now feeling less threatened (and curious) merely nodded. Marik tossed him the camera. "There's some of him can-canning and skipping too, if you hit the little 'Back' button." he said, "And one of him hugging a pink plush bunny in WalMart. He sure liked pink..."

"_**AAARRRRRRRRGH!!!!!!**_" Yami Marik struggled to obtain the camera, but all in vain. Yami Bakura was now in hysterics.

"Just wait into YOU have to dress up!" Yami Marik huffed, "See how YOU like it!"

"My yami _cried_ when he thought I didn't like his dress!" Marik said, his head feeling much better now.

Yami Bakura raised a brow at his former partner-in-crime. "You...did?"

"I WAS _O.O.C_!!!"

"_Sure_ you were." Faith sniggered.

"**ARGH!!!!**"

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!!!)

About an hour later, our cast found themselves FINALLY in another state! It was New Hampshire.

Let's all cheer for good ol' N.H.!!

...Yay!...

Okay. Shut up now.

Anywho, the weather in N.H. was not sunny and pleasant, but RAIN-EH and BLEAK, thanks to some kind of funky weather pattern that had no business intruding on my story but just DID ANYWAY.

_Humph!_

Duke, who was (as I'm sure you all know) driving very sexily, was starting to get hungry. "Yo', who's hungry?" he called (sexily).

Yami Bakura, leaning into his window and listening to the disgustingly innocent and polite conversation going on between his hikari and little Yugi, gladly accepted the possible relief. "Me!"

Yami Marik, who sat red-faced and totally humiliated, merely grunted, as did the rest in the van.

"Well, we'll stop at the next gas station." Duke soothed sexily. "I have enough money to buy you ALL something!"

Yesseree, Bob. That's just how cool he is.

But no one, not even FAITH, was watching our blue-headed friend Dartz, who was cackling to himself like a crazy person (cough). He had hatched a NEW, _BRILLIANT_ evil scheme, and NO ONE was to know of it until...until...

**SOMETIME.** Presumably today. But maybe not. _YOU _won't know!!!

He cackled to himself again. Yessss, yeeeesssss...it was _genius. _Those who had cut his hair– _THOSE WHO HAD DONE SUCH A THING!!!!_– would **suffer**. Suffer. So. Much.

"I's gonna' haves meee some can-deh!" Faith cried gleefully in the background.

_Yeeesssssss_...**SUFFER!**

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!!!)

"Okay, we're here!" Duke pulled into the gas station parking lot, and everybody stared in disgust at the building they were about to enter.

It was a filthy place, like many gas stations around the world, but in an EXTRA filthy way!

"Eeeewwww..." Weevil muttered. "BUGS live in nicer places than this!"

And they do!

Slowly, everyone got out of the car, except Dartz. Ohhh, what crazy thing is that freak up to now? Ah-hah-hah!

"Um, Duke." Pegasus said, forgetting to address him with his usual gay 'Devlin Boy' title. "Why are we here?"

"Why, to get food, of course!" Duke laughed sexily. "Come on!"

Bakura, who, like Pegasus, is used to clean, fancy places, shook violently. "I'm scared."

Yami Bakura was beginning to regret having said 'yes' to this stop, especially when he stepped in a yellowish puddle upon walking in. He had robbed _corpses_ cleaner than this!

And speaking of corpses...

"Hey, guys..." Faith said, her eyes wide. "There's some dead guy over here."

They all gathered around the decaying body in awe.

"Eeeewww." Weevil muttered again, but with a tad MORE disgust than before.

"I'm going to be sick!" Bakura cried, covering his mouth and running off, "ACK!"

"Pansy." His yami growled. "Someone poke the dead guy."

"YOU poke him!!" Everyone cried.

Duke, sexily desperate to prevent a fight, said: "I volunteer Yugi!"

"Me too!" Yami Marik cheered, un-sexily desperate to see someone besides himself suffer.

"Yeah, Yugi." Seto grinned maliciously, "_Poke him_."

"_Why meeeee?_" The spiky-haired boy whined. "I always have to do the crappy stuff!"

"Poke! Poke! Poke! Poke!" They chanted. So poor little Yugi rolled his eyes, grimaced, and pushed his finger into the man's side...

"_**HEY!!!**_" Some belligerent guy with an obnoxiously high voice screeched. "Didn't you see the sign?!"

They looked up over the dead man's head to see a bright, flickering neon sign that read: "NO POKING CORPSE".

"Oh." They mumbled.

"Now, are you gonna' buy something or what?!" he yelled. " 'Cause there's a 'Standing Around and Existing' fee!!"

And so they bought stuff! WHAT did they buy, you ask? Well, faith bought a pastry (raspberry jelly and vanilla frosting filled!), Duke bought a slice of supreme (–ly sexy) pizza, Yugi and Pharaoh bought chips, Marik bought a super-long slim-jim, Pegasus bought–NOTHING (the place had ruined his appetite), Yami Marik bought a roast-beef sandwich–

"With extra mayonnaise?!" Faith cried.

"NO." Both he and Seto snapped.

–Weevil bought jelly worms, Seto bought–NOTHING, Bakura bought a box of his favorite food, cream puffs–

"He IS a cream puff." Yami Bakura (who had gotten a manly bag of pizza-flavored combos) jeered, hurting his poor hikari's feelings. Even though the statement was quite true...

"HEY!" Bakura whined.

And Dartz bought NOTHING as well, because he was outside, plotting his revenge!

All of the food added up to about FIFTY bucks, which Duke payed in cash (The Power of The COOL).

Then they left!

As soon as they walked out, the corpse on the floor stirred. "Yo', Louie, can I get up now?"

The obnoxious clerk nodded. "Yeah, they're gone."

"I wish people wouldn't poke me. How long to I have to keep pretending I'm dead, anyway?"

"Until crazy tourists wanna' come pay _money_ to poke you, _that's when_"

"Okay, Louie... If you say so."

(THIS IS A SCENE CHANGING DEVICE!!!)

And now it's time for...SETO'S CORNER!

Seto: No, it's _NOT! _How many times do I have to tell you that I"M NOT DOING THIS?!

But you're doing it right now.

Seto:...

Face it, Seto, I _own_ you.

Seto: No, you don't! NO ONE OWNS ME!!!!

What about Mokuba?

Seto:...He doesn't–he's my–WHAT'S HE GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!?! You leave my little brother out of this!

Never!

Seto: RAAAAGGGGEEEEE!

Join us next time for...SETO'S CORNER!

Seto: _**I hate you, Faith!**_

Yessss...next time...


End file.
